


Every last bit

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Chubby, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, chubby dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's self conscious because he's been gaining a bit of weight. Phil comforts him because his bear is beautiful no matter what. Fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every last bit

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ~
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url 
> 
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan

“Dan!” Phil called from their tour bus’ kitchen. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” It was nearly bedtime and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his boyfriend and watch an episode of American Horror Story. 

“Yes, please!” He heard Dan reply from their room and smiled to himself. In a few moments, he had two steaming mugs of hot chocolate ready to go. 

He made his way to their room and set down the two mugs on the nightstand. Dan was still in the bathroom, probably brushing his teeth because the door wasn’t entirely shut. Phil reckoned that he could sneak in and hug Dan from behind, and maybe kiss his neck. Dan always loved it when Phil did that. 

He tiptoed to the bathroom and cracked the door open ever so slightly. But what he saw, broke his heart. 

Dan was stood, just in his boxers, in front of the mirror, pulling and poking at his stomach in disgust. His face was scrunched up and he was grumbling under his breath. 

Phil didn’t know what to do. Did Dan…not like the way he looked? The idea seemed so absurd to Phil, because Dan was the prettiest damn thing he’d ever seen. 

“Dan…?” Phil said in a small voice. Instantly, Dan dropped his arms to his sides and stared at Phil like a child caught stealing sweets. 

“W-What do y-you want?” Dan stuttered, covering his torso; trying to be discreet, but Phil knew better. 

“Oh, Dan.” Phil murmured and strode over to him, quickly enveloping him into a warm hug. “You’re so stupid.”

“I–I just—” He spoke against the crook of Phil’s neck. “I’m fa—”

“Don’t you dare.” Phil whispered almost strictly into Dan’s soft hair as he tightened his embrace. “Don’t you dare do that.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Dan calmed himself down to the sound of Phil’s breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“Come on.” Phil said softly, ushering Dan out of the bathroom.

Phil gently sat Dan down on the bed and slid next to him. He pulled the duvet around them and handed Dan the mug of hot chocolate. 

Dan accepted it wordlessly and sipped. He held his arms and knees close to his body; almost like he wanted to make himself look smaller. 

An episode of American Horror Story was paused and ready to play on TV. But Phil had lost interest. All he cared about was Dan and how Dan felt. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Dan said after finishing his drink and setting the mug aside. He’d wrapped his arms around his legs and wasn’t meeting Phil’s eyes. 

“Why are you apologizing, Dan?” Phil said facing him. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I-I just – I’m overreacting. As always.” Dan sighed. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Of course I do, bear.” Phil’s heart ached. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer into his warm embrace. “I care about how you feel. And I can’t stand the thought of you being sad.”

“It’s stupid, Phil.” Dan mumbled into Phil’s shirt. “I’m stupid.”

“No.” Phil said firmly. He pulled away and forced Dan to look at him. “No, you’re not.”

And that’s when Phil kissed him. He kissed Dan softly and a bit desperately; as if he was kissing all of Dan’s worries away. 

Dan kissed back. No matter how bad he felt, he always found himself being the same flustered 18 year old he used to be when he was with Phil. 

“I can’t even believe it, bear.” Phil murmured as he kissed down Dan’s jaw and neck. “Don’t you know how beautiful you are?”

“Phil, n-no.” Dan said, screwing his eyes shut. “You don’t need to lie–”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Phil said as he pulled away and stared at Dan. 

“N-No… but.” Dan sighed and looked down to his shirtless torso. “I’m fat.”

“You’re not fat, Dan.” Phil said. “Even if you were, you’d still be beautiful.”

“But I–” Before Dan could say anything Phil kissed him again, this time pushing him down onto the bed. He quickly climbed on top of Dan, pulling his shirt off, and softly tangled his fingers into Dan’s hair.

“I love your hair.” Phil murmured as he lightly tugged at the soft locks. “I love it when it’s straight and smooth or when it’s curly. It looks so cute.”

Then, he left small kisses all over Dan’s forehead. “I love this pretty little mind of yours. God, you’re so smart and thoughtful.”

“Ph-Phil.” Dan breathed out. His face felt flushed and his breathing was hitched. 

“I love your eyes.” Phil said kissing Dan’s closed eyelids. “Whenever the sun hits them I feel so privileged because only I get to see the flecks of black and gold.”

“I love this cute nose of yours.” Phil said giving Dan a small eskimo kiss. Dan giggled slightly and pecked Phil’s lips. 

“God, and your cheekbones.” Phil said, kissing the structured cheeks. “But the dimples underneath them? They drive me insane.” Dan smiled and Phil poked Dan’s dimple before leaving a small kiss on it.

“And this tiny red patch you get sometimes?” Phil kissed the small redness between the two freckles on Dan’s cheek. “It’s so adorable. I could kiss it all day.”

“And have I mentioned your lips?” Phil said leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. Dan hummed. “And the way they press against me?”

“On my cheeks.” Another lingering kiss.

“On my lips.” Kiss.

“On my neck.” Kiss.

“On my chest.” Kiss.

“On my cock.” This time Phil deepened the kiss.

“Phil.” Dan moaned out. 

Phil smiled against Dan’s lips before trailing his lips down to Dan’s neck, letting his hot breath fan over Dan’s skin.

“I love how sensitive your neck is.” Phil peppered kisses all around Dan’s adam’s apple before latching onto one spot and sucking purple marks; Dan moaned loudly in response. “I bet I could make you cum just from this.”

Dan moaned Phil’s name brokenly as Phil continued to ravish his neck.

“And your fucking chest and collarbones.” Phil said kissing Dan’s clavicles before sucking a mark just above Dan’s left nipple. “I want to suck hickeys into them; they look so delicious.”

Dan’s eyes had fluttered shut but he cracked them open with curiosity when he felt Phil pick up his hands and kiss the fingertips. “I swear I don’t have a weird hand fetish but I could stare at your hands all day. And when you play the piano? Jesus, it’s _mesmerizing.”_

Dan giggled fondly and pulled his hands away from Phil’s soft grasp. “It tickles, you nerd!”

Phil chuckled softly and ran his fingers over Dan’s stomach. Instantly, Dan’s face fell. And of course, Phil noticed.

“But, bear,” Phil said softly, bending over to kiss his stomach, “your tummy is the cutest. I love how soft and squishy it is in my hands. But what amazes me is that it manages to look cute _and_ sexy at the same time.”

“Now, that’s hardly fair, is it?” Phil grinned up at Dan. His kisses felt softer, as if that were even possible.

Dan smiled at Phil. How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Phil slowly sat down between Dan’s legs and parted Dan’s knees. He ran his hands over Dan’s thighs and calves. He dropped his head down to Dan’s inner thighs and kissed them teasingly. “Do you have any idea what your legs do to me? Especially when you wear your stupid skinny jeans?”

Dan moaned when he felt Phil suck more marks on his thighs. He felt Phil murmur against his skin, “You’re so goddamn beautiful, Dan. I love you more than anything.”

And Dan believed Phil. He believed his stupid nerdy boyfriend.

“Even more than Sarah Michelle Gellar?” Dan managed to say with a small teasing smile.

Phil looked up and his chest swelled with love and fondness. He grinned and replied, “Even more than Sarah Michelle Gellar.”

Dan’s lips broke into a wide smile and he threw his head back; letting Phil have his way with him.

Phil slowly pulled off Dan's boxers, diverting his attention to Dan’s cock. He took the already hard cock in his hand and stroked it, running his thumb over the slit teasingly. With his other hand, he reached down to tease Dan’s clenching hole. “Where do I even begin with your gorgeous cock and ass?”

“P-Phil!” Dan moaned, bucking his hips into Phil’s hand.

“I love this vein.” Phil said running the tip of his finger down a prominent vein on Dan’s shaft. “Because I know it drives you crazy.”

And sure enough, Dan whimpered under Phil’s touch. Then, Phil traced his finger to a small strip of skin on Dan’s right inner thigh. “And this particularly sensitive spot? I love teasing it.” Phil said, leaving open mouthed kisses over the spot before sucking a mark on it.

Phil slipped his hands under Dan's hips to cup his ass. He he squeezed the plump skin softly before spreading Dan’s cheeks to expose his pink hole. “But I love playing with your ass the most. Because I know how much you love it when I do. And I love making you feel good.”

Dan’s breathing was laboured and he was struggling not to pounce on Phil and ride him into oblivion. Instead, he grabbed the back of Phil’s head by his hair and tugged at the silky hair; speaking through gritted teeth, “S-Stop. Te-easing.”

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s hole. Then, he licked a long stripe over it before lapping at it. Both, Dan’s breathing and hands on Phil’s hair, got harsher. Phil kept nipping and sucking at the puckered entrance before slipping his tongue in.

Dan let out a particularly loud moan and pushed his ass back into Phil’s face. He was so pleasured and his mind was so hazy that he didn’t hear the sharp pop of a lube bottle. He only felt coldness when Phil’s tongue left him which was soon replaced by his wet lubed up finger.

“Please, Phil.” Dan moaned as Phil circled his rim teasingly. “Hurry up.”

“I love it when you get desperate for me, bear.” Phil replied smugly, pushing a single finger in. “Practically begging for me.”

Dan bit his swollen lip and stared at Phil, eyes wide with lust and desire. He had already started to fuck himself down on Phil’s finger.

Phil smirked at that and added another finger, thrusting in and out of Dan’s ass. He scissored Dan open and teased Dan’s cock with his other hand at the same time. He slowly added another finger until he had three fingers pumping in and out of Dan. He started moving his fingers around, searching for Dan’s spot. Which honestly didn’t take that long, because of how well he knew Dan’s body.

As soon as Phil brushed against Dan’s prostate, Dan cried out in pleasure and arched his back. Phil kept rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, “I love how good I can make you feel because of this special spot inside you. I could make you moan and cum so hard just by this.”

“Ah! Phil!” Dan moaned, his eyes screwed shut. “Please!”

Phil slowly pulled his fingers out and Dan whined at the emptiness. Phil didn’t waste a second in discarding his own boxers, lubing up his cock, and lining it up with Dan’s hole. He leaned over until his torso was pressed against Dan’s chest and Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips.

“Ph-Phil.” Dan whimpered trying to pull Phil closer. “Get inside me. Or I swear I’ll leave you here and jerk off within earshot.”

Phil chuckled in amusement and slowly pushed into Dan’s tight ass, bottoming out. “I love you so much.”

Dan would have said it back but he was too overwhelmed by the fullness. He braced his hands on Phil’s back and buried his face into the crooke of Phil’s neck.

Phil thrusts started off slowly. But soon, he was pounding into Dan with a steady rhythm. 

Dan moaned and panted hard against Phil’s neck whilst dragging his nails down Phil’s back. Phil angled his hips and fucked against Dan’s prosate with every thrust as he pinched and tugged at Dan’s nipples.

“C-Close.” Dan managed to choke out between breaths.

“Cum for me, bear.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear huskily before kissing him hard, but lovingly.

After a few more thrusts, Dan rode out his orgasm with Phil; gasping out loudly and cumming all over both of them as Phil came inside him with a low throaty groan.

Phil could barely hold his own weight as he slowly pulled out of Dan and collapsed next to him. Dan stretched slightly before cuddling up next to Phil.

They stayed like that for a while. Listening to each other’s heartbeat and enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Thank you, Phil.” Dan murmured softly into Phil’s chest after a while.

“You don’t need to say that.” Phil replied, pulling Dan closer and pressing kisses into his soft brown hair. “I love you to the moon and back, bear.”

“I love you too, you old sap.” Dan laughed lightly into Phil’s chest and snuggled in, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but ahoy minhoy it turned to be 2000 words of pure sin I'm sorry mom


End file.
